My Best Friend
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: Basically Poland likes Lithuania but gets discouraged when he talks about how pretty Belarus is. This is the first of many Polska one-shots.


I fast-walked down the halls and rounded a corner to my best friends locker. He's totally awesome and the sweetest guy you'd ever know. First period he was swamped in the Student Council room and second period he left campus to have the breakfast he had to skip, he's the student council president and they get really busy this time of year. I left Fashion and Design early seeing how I finished my project and I figured I could at least walk with him before going to Agricultural Science. The bell snapped me out of my daze as I leaned against his locker people began to file out of Advanced World Economics. He was a really smart person, I was kind of jealous but what I may lack in intelligence I'm super clever. I made myself proud by tripping him up in a riddle I shot at him with a 100mph speed, thank the heavens for my gift of gab. Giggling to myself, Eduard approached me. Eduard is one of my best friend's, best friends'. He's a bit of a computer nerd but he's a nice guy and surprisingly social.

"Oh Feliks, if you're looking for Toris then he left early with Natalia and Elizabeta. They headed over to the office with more documents about this year's Fair." I listened to him explain and I tried to hide my disappointment, I don't like Natalia but Elizabeta is really awesome.

"Oh…well…with the work they're all putting in I totally bet this'll be, like, the best one yet!" I enthused, he beamed.

"Of course! Especially with the Animation Club doing the graphics and CGI for the Music Lovers Club's performances!" I smiled and began walking with him, I might as well.

"Nerd.~" I taunted, he chuckled.

"Nerds get all the money…and then all the women so fine I'm a nerd." I fake-scoffed.

"Of course." We talked a bit more but I only walked halfway with him to class and turned to make sure I got to my class on time.

The day dragged on until it hit lunch. Me and my best friend_** always**_ eat lunch together. So I'd see him and I'll even be able to show him my surprise if we both leave early enough. I spotted him rounding a corner carrying folders. This is my best friend, he's probably three inches taller than me with shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Liet!~ Finally, I haven't seen you al-"

"Sorry Feliks I gotta go. Natalia's waiting for me, we're working on the budget and eating together. She's wearing glasses and her hair is up in a ponytail, it looks really good! Anyway I gotta go." He ran off again. I pinched the edge of my shoulder length hair between my fingers and stood there for a bit.

"Glasses and ponytail?...Tch." I scoffed and tossed my untouched lunch tray in the garbage.

At this point I wasn't even trying to get together with him but I was still pissed about it so I was ranting at my friend, Francis, while he used me for a model after school. He was still fitting the dress he was making for Fashion and Design, so he talked around the pins in his mouth.

"Mon ami, Toris may just be straight. I know you like him but you want him happy don't you?" I sighed and stood still to the best of my abilities.

"I do…but I want to be happy too…wait I totally never told you I liked him!" I yelled blushing slightly, he chuckled.

"It's all too obvious." I huffed.

"Shut it Francis. I just…wonder if he's ever thought I was, like, pretty or handsome or even cute."

"He'd be silly not to have ever thought that. Simply talk to him." I stomped my foot only to get pricked by a needle and he put a hand on my leg to keep my still.

"I've totally tried all day! But he's too busy obsessing over Natalia's ponytail and glasses!" He hummed and nodded removing the pins. Then Raivis ran into the room.

"Fe-Feliks! Toris needs you for- umm…" He trailed off looking at me, he looked like he had rushed over.

"Well! Where is he!" I asked hurriedly, he mumbled the auditorium I looked at Francis and he waved for me to go.

"You can take it with you but don't get it dirty. Now hurry it sounds urgent." I didn't need any more permission than that and I took off for the auditorium, it was completely dark and footsteps echoed on the stage below.

"L-liet?"

"Ah Feliks! Good, can you come here and help me?" I stepped hesitantly into the dark and followed his voice until I bumped into him. He grabbed onto me and I could feel his breath on my forehead, I sighed and leaned into him for a moment until he broke the moment for me. "Can you help me work the lighting system? I figured since you were in the Drama Club you'd be able to." I sighed and walked over knowing the stage backwards and frontwards by heart.

"Yeah. I got it." After opening the studio office I walked over and pushed up two sliders that light the stage, then I turned on the house lights fully illuminating the area. He looked around then smiled at me.

"Thanks Fe…liks?" I blushed slightly while he observed my attire and I uttered the only thing I could think.

"W-what do you think?" He looked surprised that I asked and turned his head from me.

"What do you mean 'what do I think'? Isn't that a dress?" I looked at him and felt my face fall and my anger flared slightly.

"I know what it is! OhMaiGawd, like, what's wrong with you! I'm so-!" I stopped when I noticed my voice broke and I was crying, he reached out to me.

"What's wrong? W-what did I do?" I pushed him away.

"No! You go, like, all fanboy over Natalia!" I shook my head needing to look at him for confirmation; I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Haven't you ever thought I was cute!" The shock in his eyes and silence was all I needed to hear. I pushed passed him and headed of the door, he wrapped one arm around my neck and the other around my waist then rested his head on mine.

"You never give me a chance to talk Feliks. I don't think you're cute, you're beautiful. You don't need some dress to prove that and when I mentioned Natalia earlier I was only bringing up her change in style because you're into that sort of thing." I stared at the floor.

"You have a crush on her."

"Had."

"…what changed?"

"How I saw you." I felt my face flush red at the cheesy response. His arms tightened. "Are you still upset with me, or do you get what I'm saying?" I sighed but couldn't wipe my smile.

"Fine. I totally get it, geez." He turned me around and kept his hand by my waist. I heard him murmur 'good' or 'that's good' but all I could process was how close his face was getting. I went bright red and put my hands on his chest. "OMGawd wait! Wait! Wait! I'm totally gonna have a heart attack!" He just chuckled and laced fingers with one of my hands.

"Sorry you just look so pretty in that dress I couldn't help it." I felt my brain fry I pouted and tried to drain the red from my face.

"Shut up!" He just smiled softly.

"Come here Feliks." Without waiting to hear my rebuttal he kissed me gently, I kissed back squeezing his hand.

I love my best friend.


End file.
